


Avatar : doble alianza

by Botella



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, tribu del agua
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botella/pseuds/Botella
Summary: Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían  en una inestable armonía, pero todo cambió cuando la tribu del agua ataco. Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos. Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció. Después de cien años, mi hermano y yo encontramos al nuevo Avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang. Aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran peculiares y útiles , tenía mucho que aprender antes de demostrar al mundo que la tribu del agua es un engaño . Y yo creo que Aang y nosotros  podremos sobrevivir a esto"





	1. el niño en la mina

Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en una inestable armonía, pero todo cambió cuando la tribu del agua ataco. Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos. Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció. Después de cien años, mi hermano y yo encontramos al nuevo Avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang. Aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran peculiares y útiles , tenía mucho que aprender antes de demostrar al mundo que la tribu del agua es un engaño . Y yo creo que Aang y nosotros podremos sobrevivir a esto" 

Las manos de Zuko se congelaban , sentía que si sus manos se cortaban no sangraría pues su sangre ya seria hielo, pero no importaba mucho , nunca importaba lo que pasara con los trabajadores en la mina , como siempre siguió el riachuelo hacia la luz para salir de su trabajo .  
Camino cansado y sin muchas ganas hacia su casa, solo esperaba llegar y sacarse las vendas de su ojo , esas cosas estaban casi congelado gracias al frio y su sudor, abrió la puerta y entro, se quito el vendaje lentamente dejando expuesta su marca de quemadura,se sentó y respiro tranquilo, hasta que logro ver bien su entorno y se levanto de golpe. Dónde estaba Azula?

Salio de la casa rápido sin pensar mucho, la ventaja de lo lejos que estaba su casa de las otras era que nadie vería su herida si le tocaba correr, fue rápido hacia el lago , no estaba, y entonces escucho un ruido, pingüinos nutrias… por qué no lo pensó antes, corrió y vio como Azula estaba en posición de ataque , le estaba apuntando a un pingüino , Azula lanzo un rayo de la punta de sus dedos haci la inocente criatura , pero por suerte la criatura se salvo, Zuko logro quitar al pingüino de hay antes de que su hermana lo matara.

\- me hiciste fallar, Zuzu – dijo ella en tono de reproche mientras se acercaba a su hermano- y tu abrigo?  
\- no puedes disparar rayos a pingüinos sin razón, tiene vida-dijo el mientras ponía al animal en el suelo.  
\- desde cuando te importa la vida?- dijo ella arqueando una ceja- ademas donde esta tu abrigo?  
\- no me importa la vida, pero si encuentran un animal muerto por esa técnica , los de la tribu del agua nos sacaran de aquí o al menos a mi , a ti te mataran- dijo viéndola con seriedad  
\- no me mataran, no pueden conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa  
\- lo se , pero donde encontraremos otro hogar , semi tranquilo – dijo mientras se frotaba los hombro.  
\- desierto tal vez, ademas me gustaría un lugar más cálido, aquí es helado… donde esta tu abrigo por cierto?- dijo mientras su hermano temblaba.  
\- no importa mucho donde esta- dijo desviando la mirada.  
\- si importa, te congelaras si no lo tienes, y si te congelas quien cocinara para mi?-dijo con una risa mientras prendía un poco de fuego en sus manos y lo acercaba a Zuko.  
\- creo que deje mi abrigo en la mina… hoy fuimos mas profundo-le dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del fuego azul.  
\- bien entonces iremos a la mina a recuperar tu abrigo - dijo ella mientras caminaba a si su casa, Zuko la seguía mas por el fuego.  
\- esta cerrada , iré mañana por el abrigo- dijo mientras le seguía el paso.  
\- podemos escabullirnos, no seria tu primera vez-dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- lo haré , pero debes prometerme , que si vez cualquier cosa peligrosa no la vas a matar con un rayo- dijo el en tono entre serio y burlón.  
\- entiendo, pero si tú llevas tus espadas, ambos sabemos que eres muy malo con el fuego control – ella también se burlo de él .

Zuko asintió con su cabeza , mientras caminaban por el helado valle, hacia su hogar para luego escabullirse a una mina el triple de helada, sin abrigo.  
La noche había llegado y Zuko y Azula se escabulleron en la mina, Azula creo una pequeña pero poderosa llama azul para poder seguir el camino , pero para ella todo parecía igual , Zuko por otro lado caminaba silencioso y seguro.  
\- como sabes donde estamos? - dijo Azula al cabo de un rato.  
\- mira el suelo- dijo señalando , ella bajo la mirada , había un pequeño riachuelo .  
\- mientras mas hondo vas mas grande se hace hasta abrirse en una cueva submarina, si vas en la dirección incorrecta deja de fluir.

Ella sonrió , pero no podía imaginarse a Zuko trabajando en ese lugar todos los días , debía ser duro, aunque se sentía afortunada de no tener que hacerlo,seguían su camino hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy profundo y por alguna razón se sentía mas frio, azula intensifico la llama , y comenzaron a buscar , el abrigo no se encontraba por ningún lado.

\- no recuerdas por donde lo asentaste,?  
\- si, cerca de algún tipo de mini iceberg submarino- dijo el mientras comenzaba a temblar mas, comenzó a intentar respirar cálido.  
\- creo que vi algo así hace un rato- Azula se fue a otra dirección , Zuko no se había dado cuenta , cuando se percato por que el frio sin la llama de Azula había aumentado, él creo una pequeña y apenas cálida llama , cuando vio un brillo azul moverse por lo cual lo siguió.

\-------------------

Azula por fin había encontrado el abrigo pero igual que su hermano no se había percatado que su hermano ya no estaba cerca, cuando no sabia a donde ir vio un extraño brillo azul, no podía ser Zuko, pero, que lo estaba haciendo?, al llegar donde estaba el brillo azul vio a Zuko viendo una gran bola brillante de hielo.  
\- encontré tu abrigo- dijo acercándose a él  
\- gracias, me iba a congelar- tomo el abrigo y se lo puso .  
\- qué es eso? - dijo Azula mientras se acercaba  
\- no tengo idea, pero tal vez es lo que causaba mas frio- dijo Zuko sobándose las manos.  
\- vamos a descubrirlo… - con una sonrisa sugirió Azula lentamente, mientras se acerca a la bola de hielo.  
\- no, no vamos a descubrirlo- Zuko se acerca su hermana, le retiene la mano.  
-y si son joyas, tal vez un barco se hundió y se congelaron, podríamos ir a un mejor lugar – dijo ella , aunque la verdad solo tenia curiosidad  
\- hazlo- Zuko dijo soltándole la mano, no sabia si lo que hubiera dentro podria ser bueno o malo , pero lo que hubiera podria ser valioso y ya estaban cortos de dinero.

Azula lanzo un rayo al hielo y apenas se agrieto, Zuko se rio un poco de ello, Azula lo vio con mirada asesina , pero la mirada de Zuko cambio enseguida y corrió hacia su hermana, el hielo se había partido una gran cantidad de aire salio de la nada, una luz azul lleno el lugar y pareció atravesar el techo de la cueva hasta la superficie, Zuko miro al hielo cuando la luz y el viento pararon, Azula hizo lo mismo mientras se apartaba de Zuko el cual la había cubierto con sus brazos para protegerla, un niño salio lentamente , sus ojos eran del mismo color de la luz, azula se puso a la defensiva y Zuko saco sus espadas y entonces el niño se derrumbo.

En un segundo un golpe de realidad golpeo a Zuko, mientras veía como Azula se acercaba al niño sin tocarlo.  
\- esa luz atravesó el techo, todos deben haberla visto , debemos irnos- dijo a Azula mientras guardaba sus espadas.  
\- debemos llevárnoslo, al niño- Azula le dijo a Zuko.  
\- por qué? , no es nuestro problema- dijo el mientras observaba a toda dirección si alguien los había visto  
\- porque nos vio la cara, porque le liberamos y porque tengo curiosidad de saber como termino en un bloque de hielo- Azula dijo mientras recogía al niño del suelo.  
\- tienes razón, yo lo llevo , debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguien llegue- Azula se paro de suelo y Zuko puso al desconocido en su espalda , y comenzaron a correr estaban a punto de salir cuando oyeron una voz.

\- donde estoy? - el niño había despertado  
\- en una colonia de la tribu del agua, ahora has silencio o moriremos- respondió Zuko mientras refunfuñaba, solo pensaba que hubiera sido mejor perder su abrigo  
el chico se quedo callado , ya estaba fuera de la mina y cerca de casa  
\- morir ? , por qué moriríamos? - dijo mientras parecía ya estar despierto.  
\- hablaremos de esto luego, aunque como no moriste congelado ?- dijo azula viéndolo  
\- no lo se… aunque hace mucho frio- dijo, Zuko se detuvo y lo bajo de su hombro le dio el abrigo y lo vio.  
\- me duele el hombre , debes caminar por tu cuenta , no hablaremos hasta que lleguemos a casa ,entendido ?- Zuko hablaba con un tono neutral , no parecía molesto o preocupado , Azula conocía ese tono, el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando no sabia que hacer.  
\- no podemos!! - Zuko le hizo seña de que haga silencio – Appa esta allí … creo.  
\- Appa? - dijo azula mientras veia a Zuko.  
\- mi bisonte volador- dijo mientras los veia .  
-esa cosa es importante para ti? - Dijo Zuko sin quitar su tono  
\- si es muy importante – respondió  
\- aun hay tiempo… volveremos rápido, iremos por tu cosa y luego regresaremos – dijo Zuko viendo seriamente a todos , tanto al niño como a su hermana.

Comenzaron a correr, el lado bueno de la adrenalina era que Zuko no se congelaba por haberle dado su abrigo al niño, estaban apunto de llegar a la mina cuando una cosa gigante, de color blanco fue hacia ellos Azula estaba apunto de dispararle y Zuko casi activo su fuego control cuando el niño corrió hacia la criatura

\- Appa!!!, estas bien – dijo mientras la cosa lo lamia. Zuko y Azula le hicieron una seña de que hiciera silencio , el lo hizo pero no a tiempo.  
\- quien esta hay?- era un aldeano, si los veia seria algo muy difícil de explicar, el pánico se estaba acumulando cuando como si intuición de hermanos se tratara se vieron al mismo tiempo, Azula lanzo un rayo a un lugar con nieve ,sujeto al niño y Zuko comenzó a derretir el hielo cais al instante al que el hielo cayo Azula con una llamarada ataco el agua helada creando una capa de humo que mas el hielo cayendo parecía una avalancha, el hombre por miedo se aparto , y pudieron irse sin ser vistos.

El cansancio se apodero de todos al llegar a la casa, estaban cansados confundidos y desorientados  
\- Appa se queda afuera, Azula a dormir , niño a dormir , pero primero toma un poco de comida .  
-entendido - dijo aun confundido

Luego de eso solo durmieron, el silencio no duraría mucho, y la paz de esa noche menos.  
A unos kilómetros se oía un barca acercándose.  
\------------------------------  
-cuánto nos vamos a demorara? ,esa luz no era natural.- dijo Katara mientras dejaba que su cabello se moviera con el viento.  
\- llegaremos en la mañana , se suponía que solo haríamos una inspección a la mina , pero eso no parecía algo normal- dijo Sokka acercándose  
\- y si es el avatar?- dijo Katara viendo a SU hermano.  
\- el avatar… desapareció hace cien años , pero si es tan poderoso podría encontrar la forma de sobrevivir- Sokka respondió a su hermana .  
-si lo encontramos debemos ponerlo de nuestro lado , así sea con sangre control – dijo Katara viendo como se acercaban a la colonia,  
\- guarda tus energías hermanita, sabes que yo soy muy bueno convenciendo gente-dijo mientras sacaba su espada y sonreía, ambos se sonrieron y esperaron llegar pronto a tierra firme.


	2. El regreso del avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agua, tierra, fuego, aire. Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en una inestable armonía, pero todo cambió cuando la tribu del agua ataco. Solo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos, podía detenerlos. Pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció. Después de cien años, mi hermano y yo encontramos al nuevo Avatar, un maestro aire llamado Aang. Aunque sus habilidades para controlar el aire eran peculiares y útiles , tenía mucho que aprender antes de demostrar al mundo que la tribu del agua es un engaño . Y yo creo que Aang y nosotros podremos sobrevivir a esto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cada capitulo en vez de un resumen tendrá el intro de la serie, a no ser que crea nesesario resumir el capitulo anterior.

La mañana llego, el lugar olía a té, Aang se levanto con el olor repasando todo lo que había pasado el anterior día, llegando donde estaba la cocina de la pequeña casa, casi choza, vio al chico con la cicatriz en la cara cocinando algo, mientras la chica cepillaba su cabello.  
\- miren quien despertó- dijo Azula al darse cuenta de la presencia de Aang.  
\- buenos días… - dijo saludando con una sonrisa nerviosa, el tono de Azula no había sido muy agradable.  
-por fin despertaste,la comida ya esta lista - dijo Zuko , que veía a Aang sin sentimiento alguno.  
\- por fin- dijo azula con una sonrisa y se sentó en la pequeña mesa, Aang se sentó después de ella, el ambiente era cálido pero helado al mismo tiempo, Aang se estaba comenzando a asustar.  
\- se que no nos presentamos adecuadamente anoche, yo soy Azula y el es mi hermano Zuko- dijo Azula mientras sonreía, no era una sonrisa que trajera confianza.  
\- Soy Aang , …. y gracias por acogerme…. Donde estamos?- dijo Aang viendo como el chico de la cicatriz comía en silencio una sopa .  
\- estas en una colonia minera de la tribu del agua- dijo Azula con su tono entre amable y malicioso al cual Aang se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar.  
\- colonia? - dijo Aang dejando su cuchara levantada , ya había comenzado a comer.  
\- si , como casi todos- dijo Azula viéndolo confundida, como no sabia que era una colonia?.  
-quieres andar en trineo conmigo? – de la nada dijo Aang , había visto toda la nieve y justo ahora no quería preocuparse de nada.  
\- que?- dijo Azula con una sonrisa nerviosa, Zuko se estaba riendo un poco y se levanto de la mesa.  
-adonde vas? - pregunto a Zuko , que estaba poniendo su plato en el lavadero.  
\- a trabajar , trabajo en la mina - dijo mientras fue a un cajón y saco unos vendajes- pero creo que no estaría mal que vayas en trineo con Azula, así no me debo preocupar de llegar y no velar.  
-eso solo paso un par de veces, ademas no tenemos tantos años de diferencia- se defendió Azula.  
\- entonces iras conmigo? - dijo Aang viéndola  
\- si, pero si respondes a todas mis preguntas – dijo viéndolo fijamente, Aang sonrío  
\- te responderé a lo que pidas- dijo él con alegría.  
\- me voy- dijo Zuko , Aang viro para despedirse , pero se olvido de hacerlo al ver como Zuko se cubrió toda la mitad de la cara con vendas , y guardo dos espadas en su espalda.  
\- si descubres algo valioso me lo traes – dijo Azula en forma de despedida y Zuko salio sin decir palabra.

\-----------

el día era helado y Zuko había dejado el abrigo por lo cual todo había comenzado , pues pensó que tal vez si el niño iba a ir en trineo necesitaría un abrigo,llego al pequeño pueblo donde todo estaba mucho más concurrido que los demás días. 

\- Zuko , que bueno que estas aquí.. estas helado , y tu abrigo?- dijo un chico de cabello café.  
\- hola Hisoka, qué esta pasando?- dijo Zuko ,mientras se acercaba a su amigo.  
\- estas mas hablador de costumbre- dijo el chico riendo- al parecer hubo una semi avalancha o algo por el estilo y en la mañana acaba de llegar nobles muy importantes de la tribu del agua  
\- nobles?… pero … por qué – dijo Zuko mientras veía a Hisoka  
\- escuche rumores y te lo diré cuando hayamos compredo un abrigo , no quiero que mueras de hipotermia - dijo mientras llevaba a Zuko del brazo el cual oponía casi nula resistencia.  
\- no necesito que me compres nada- dijo Zuco , Hisoka viro  
\- si no necesitas que te compre nada , donde esta tu abrigo?- Hisoka lo vio fijamente con una sonrisa  
\- lo …. perdí en la mina ayer…. - Hisoka lo vio un rato,  
\- vas a morir de hipotermia si no te consigo un abrigo, primero compraremos el abrigo luego iremos a trabajar y luego me contaras que parte estas omitiendo- dijo poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Zuko, mientras Zuko se rendía a su amigo.  
\- gracias...- dijo con una sonrisa.

\---------------------------------

Azula vio con asombro como Aang atrapaba pigüinos y decía que se deslicen sobre ellos, a Zuzu le molestaría mucho, pero acepto y fue un poco divertido.  
\- ya que hemos echo lo que tu querías, podrías responder mis preguntas- el tono mixto entre hostilidad y amabilidad volvió al tono de voz de Azula.  
\- claro – dijo Aang sentándose en la nieve con una sonrisa  
\- los maestros aires no estaban extintos,? nadie ha visto uno desde hace cien años- dijo Azula  
\- extintos? , no entiendo a que te refieres- dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso  
\- entonces como terminaste congelado ?-Azula se estaba impacientando por la falta de respuestas.  
\- yo no lo se ?- dijo él mientras comenzaba a preocuparse  
-….- azula lo vio y pensó un rato he hizo una pregunta más para probar su hipótesis – sabes sobre la guerra? - ella espero la respuestas  
\- cuál guerra? -dijo Aang acercándose a Azula.  
\- hace cien años la tribu del agua la comenzó y no ha terminado, según muchos nuestra esperanza era el avatar , un maestro aire , el cual misteriosamente desapareció- dijo Azula , esperaba la reacción , intento no ser muy dura por si tenia razón.  
\- eso no es posible , una guerra de cien años ?, que paso con todos , como ? ...- el niño se veía petrificado como si el aire se negara a entrar a sus pulmones.  
\- Aang.. se sincero conmigo, si miente lo sabre…. Eres el avatar? - Azula lo vio , el dejo de hiperventilar, la vio a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada.  
\- si, lo soy , pero no le digas a nadie , yo nunca quise serlo y ahora pasa todo esto?! , no se que hacer , es mi culpa- Aang abrazo sus piernas , y se quedo en silencio .  
\- no soy buena para esto pero la única culpa es de la tribu del agua, no le diré a nadie , si quieres ni a Zuco , tranquilo aunque seamos una colonia casi nunca vienen los de la tribu del agua… por eso yo y mi hermano estamos aquí- esas palabras tranquilizaron a Aang quien vio a Azula fijamente.  
\- qué le paso en la cara a tu hermano? - pregunto Aang , la mirada de Azula cambio a ira por la pregunta y al mismo tiempo se apago.  
\- no quiero hablar de eso, y por favor no le preguntes a Zuco- Aang la vio y asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio un rato.

\--------------------------

Katara estaba aburrida de recorrer la tienda con Sokka que buscaba varias cosas, aunque con el tiempo que había pasado tal vez ni su hermano sabia que buscaba , ella comenzó a ver los abrigos , cerca de ella sin prestarle atención habían dos chicos que parecían de la edad de su hermano, ella los comenzó a ver, podía ver sus manos , estaban con callos, seguramente trabajaban en la mina.  
\- katara, encontré lo que quería, estas viendo abrigos? - Sokka dijo de repente llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes, a Hisoka y Zuko se les fue el color de la cara , al ver a dos personas de la tribu del agua allí, Hisoka tomo el abrigo para Zuko y ambos fueron a pagarlo y salieron sin decir ni una palabra.  
\- genial Sokka asustaste a los mineros- dijo ella viendo todo lo que tenia su hermano.  
\- eran muy jóvenes para se mineros , pero podrían serlo – respondió Sokka mientras revisaba uno de los objetos que tenia.  
\- por cierto ,creo que se de donde vino la luz- dijo Sokka , Katara viro enseguida.  
-enserio? - ella dijo asombrada  
\- me ofende que creyeras que no la encontraría, por eso compre cosas , incluyendo un mapa , seguramente la luz vino de las minas- él sonrió al ver la expresión de su hermana.  
\- eso es perfecto-dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

\---------------------  
\- te juro que casi me orino- dijo Hisoka a Zuko mientras seguían buscando materiales en la mina.  
-eso es asqueroso- fue lo único que dijo Zuko  
\- ahora me vas a contar que paso con tu abrigo, estamos muy profundo para que alguien nos siga , ademas, nadie ademas de mi persona quiere estar contigo- dijo alegre y burlón .  
\- si perdí mi abrigo ayer, pero Azula y yo entramos a la mina para que no muriera de frio , entonces de la nada encontramos una bola de hielo brillante y gigante y hay estaba un niño y su mascota monstruosa , para escapar causamos una avalancha …. y le di al niño mi abrigo – Zuko espero la reacción de Hisoka , Hisoka acerco su mano a Zuko y le puso la mano en la frente  
\- no tienes fiebre … así que es cierto…. Espíritus… - Hisoka lo vio un rato,- eso es mucho, y toda empeora con que los de la tribu del agua estén aquí.  
\- creo que si… esas personas dan miedo- Zuko dijo.  
\- claro que dan miedo, porque crees que casi me orino, crees que hagan que alguien los guie por la mina?- dijo Hisoka entre risas  
-espero no ser yo – respondió Zuko intentando reír , pero no parecía eso.

\- Hisoka y tú , suban rápido – se escucho una voz  
\- enseguida!!- grito Hisoka- parece que el jefe nos quiere por algún motivo  
\- sabe quien eres tú , de mi no sabe ni el nombre- dijo Zuko mientras caminaban hacia afuera de la mina con su amigo  
cuando llegaron se quedaron callados y asombrados el chico de la tienda estaba allí   
\- este es Sokka un noble muy importante de la tribu del agua del sur , vino a ver la mina, como ustedes siempre van mas profundo pensé que podrían guiarlo  
\- claro señor – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
\- quiero llegar a la parte más profunda de la mina – dijo Sokka mientras los veía, en su voz había una pizca de entusiasmo.  
\- por aquí – dijo Hisoka , mientras Zuko se ponía adelante para guiar.

Comenzaron a caminar, y se adentraban mas y mas, hasta que tuvieron que prender una antorcha Sokka no entendía como no se perdían con todos los túneles y aunque disfrutaba del silencio , se estaba hartando un poco de ello  
\- ustedes son?- dijo de repente  
\- Hisoka y el callado Zuko – dijo Hisoka con una sonrisa  
\- entonces trabajan aquí desde cuando ? - pregunto Sokka  
-desde que tenia doce y Zuko comenzó a trabajar hace tres años a los 13 un año después de que yo comenzara- dijo aunque vio como Zuco hacia un gesto de disgusto.  
\- entonces tenemos la mima edad… -vio a Zuko , no hacia mas que guiar  
\- como es que no te pierdes? - pregunto de una vez Sokka.  
\- en el suelo hay un riachuelo , si sigues las corrientes llegaras- no viro ni hizo gesto alguno

Sokka se quedo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una cueva submarina , el lugar era enorme y helado, él comenzó a buscar alguna pista de la extraña luz que había visto la noche anterior pero no habían rastros   
\- necesito su ayuda- dijo viendo a los dos chicos los cuales se habían sentado un momento  
\- que desea?-dijo Hisoka  
\- busquen cualquier cosa extraña una luz o algo… algo que les parezca que esta relacionado con la luz de anoche.

Comenzaron a buscar, Zuko enserio no espero que desde lejos se hubiera visto la luz, pero paso y ahora solo podía esperar no terminar involucrado en problemas , la venda en esa soná se ponía muy fría y dolía lo cual le permitía concentrarse aun menos.  
\- Estas bien? - soltó Sokka  
\- si señor – dijo él .  
\- pueden irse a seguir trabajando…. Me guiare por el riachuelo al salir- Sokka dijo, los jóvenes le hicieron una semi reverencia y se fueron del lugar y por fin pudieron sentirse tranquilos, Sokka comenzó a observar y ha buscar hasta que encontró un extraño iceberg roto, en el habían pelos blancos, no era mucho pero era una pista esperaba que su hermana halla encontrado algo más.

\---------------------------------------

\- entonces, cómo comenzó la guerra?- Aang logro decir por fin mientras caminaban devuelta a la morada  
\- pues… ni yo estoy segura hay muchas versiones, unas dicen que la tribu del agua luego de la muerte del avatar quiso traer su armonía y eso es lo que hace con la guerra, al menos es lo que dicen en las colonias, otros dicen que…. Otra nación les metió ideas a la tribu del agua y otros que simplemente son malvado . Yo voy por la ultima.- dijo Azula con una risa sutil al final  
\- entonces nadie esta seguro que paso ?- el tono de Aang se había vuelto triste.  
\- no …. tal vez solo los nobles mas poderosos de la tribu del agua- termino diciendo Azula.  
Aang solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a seguir a Azula cuando der repente se fijo que el hielo estaba agrietado , el hielo estaba apunto de romperse y se rompió bajo los pies de Azula, Aang la sujeto de la cintura y la llevo al otro lado antes del que el hielo terminara de partirse.

\- gracias por la ayuda, aunque no creo que la necesitara mucho- dijo Azula soltándose de Aang y utilizando sus llamas azules para elevarse del suelo.  
\- Genial – dijo Aang con una sonrisa enorme , ya no se sentía tan intimidado por la chica, estaba mas fascinado .

\-----------------------

\- esto es fantástico – dijo Katara mientras veía por su binocular a Azula y Aang alejarse lentamente, aunque no podía entender porque el avatar se veía como un niño , no podía subestimar a su compañía, nunca había visto a una maestra fuego tener llamas azules, lo más lógico era esperara la caída de la noche para atacar y tal vez su hermano tuviera más repuestas.

\----------------------------- 

Zuko caminaba a casa, el echo que un chico de la tribu del agua lo estuviera viendo le arruino bastante el día , pero al menos podría descansar en su casa , donde tomaría té y comenzaría a hacer preguntas a Aang sobre como se quedo congelado y quién era, pero la paz de llegar a casa se paralizo al ver al chico de la tribu del agua acercarse con una sonrisa.  
\- por qué sales del pueblo ?- dijo Sokka acercándose  
\- mi casa esta lejos….- Zuko ni siquiera estaba seguro si fue buena idea decirlo pero solo quería irse  
\- por qué tienes vendajes en un ojo ? - dijo mientras se acercaba al Zuko que solo intentaba ir más rápido  
\- no es de tú incumbencia. Señoria – dijo Zuko intentando no alzar su tono  
\- ultima pregunta y te dejo en paz- dijo Sokka el cual estaba sacando su espada lentamente y sonrió – donde esta el avatar? - Zuko no entendía la pregunta.  
\- no tengo idea de que habla – dijo mientras se detuvo , solo podía pensar en como sacar sus espadas sin que se diera cuenta  
\- claro que la tienes chico de mina – Zuko escucho la voz de una chica detrás de él  
\- sabes todo el día estuvimos investigando y tú eres el único que podría tener al avatar- Dijo Katara con una sonrisa .  
\- no tengo idea de que hablan… yo no conozco a alguien de mas de 100 años – dijo Zuko en un tono lo menos hostil posible , saco sus espadas lento.  
\- no es alguien de cien años, se mantuvo joven congelándose , creo que es ingenioso – dijo Sokka , Zuko comprendió todo  
\- pues que tengo que ver con esto?- Zuko saco sus espadas en un segundo e intento golpear a Sokka para poder escapar, Sokka lo esquivo y lo intento golpear con el mago , Zuko lo esquivo por los pelos y le dio una patada a Sokka , lo cual le dio una ventana para correr.

Sabia que no llegaría muy lejos, lo sorprendente estuvo en que si lo hizo, la chica de la tribu del agua veía si su hermano estaba bien y su hermano parecía estar molesto,pero Zuko no tenia tiempo para ver hacia atrás , sabia que la única cosa que debía hacer ahora era ir por su hermana y escapar o entregar al niño y aunque esto era tentador no entregarían al avatar a la tribu del agua.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y dentro estaban hablando Aang y Azula , el sudaba y vio a azula fijamente, luego viro a Aang su mirada  
\- eres el avatar , cierto? . Porque si no lo eres he arruinado todo por nada.- su respiración era infructuosa  
\- que esta pasando? - Pregunto Aang sin entender lo que pasaba , Azula lo comprendió a medias y fue a la habitación de donde saco unas maletas y comenzó a juntar cosas.  
-lo que pasa es que nos vamos- Dijo Azula extendiéndole la mano a Aang  
\- por qué , qué esta pasando? -dijo Aang parándose firme.  
\- lo que pasa es que unas personas de la tribu del agua vienen hacia acá , si quieres vas con ellos , pero nosotros no pensamos hacer eso – dijo Zuko saliendo de la casa.  
\- debe ser una broma- dijo viendo el cielo, era luna llena.  
\- iré con ustedes, si no confían en la tribu del agua yo tampoco- dijo Aang siguiéndolos .  
\- por donde escapamos? - dijo Azula viendo a su hermano  
\- un bote, que logre obtener cuando llegamos – dijo Zuko mientras salia de la casa, con una mochila en la espalda y espadas dobles listo ara atacar  
\- un bote , en agua, versus posibles maestros agua , en luna llena. No tienes un mejor plan?- dijo Azula, aunque ni ella estaba segura si sus perseguidores eran maestros , si lo eran estarían en muchos problemas .  
\- podríamos ir en Appa …. - dijo Aang con una sonrisa  
\- esa cosa vuela? - dijo Azula intentando no sonar muy incredula.  
\- lo hace , y es rápido – dijo Aang , Zuko lo miro, no quedaban muchas opciones .  
\- Azula ve con Aang , busquen a Appa …. - Zuko ya ni estaba seguro si todo esto era buena idea  
\- tu no puedes contra ellos,peor si son maestros agua o si son …. - Azula lo vio fijamente.  
\- lo se , pero se que eres más parida que yo, ademas , buscan al avatar no a mi – parecía una mentira lo que decía pero todo lo que dijo Zuko tenia razón , Azula confió en parte en su hermano y corrió hacia donde estaba el bisonte que no sabia si podía volar.

\-------------------

Katara caminaba lento y calmada, su hermano aunque no corría pisaba con fuerza, estaban viendo la casa solitaria rodeada por nieve, ambos estaban consientes de que tenían total ventaja , por lo cual era mejor no apresurarse, a pesar de eso Sokka estaba molesto, el chico de mina lo había pateado y esquivando su ataque, no parecía entrenado pero se notaba que con entrenamiento seria tan fuerte como él, no le gustaba la idea. Katara por otro lado se había reído un poco de la pata, también preocupado, pero no era de vital importancia, tenían la ventaja , aunque no estuvieran alrededor de tanta agua, era luna llena, eso era suficiente, ademas sabia que Sokka podía contra cualquiera.

Las velas del lugar estaban apagadas, y delante el chico de la mina , tenia las dos espadas y posición de ataque, su mirada era determinada, Sokka sonrió y se acerco , también listo para una pelea de ser necesario.   
\- no que no tenias nada que ver con el avatar?- fijo Sokka  
\- si tuviera o no que ver , importaría?, su tribu no tiene piedad, solo defiendo en lo que creo- Dijo Zuko afianzando su agarre.  
\- no tenemos tiempo para estos juegos – dijo Katara , sorprendiendo en parte a Zuko, ella movió sus manos, Zuko se preparo para que el hielo lo atrapara, o intentara ahogarlo , también en caso de que sus temores mas profundos sobre la maestra agua fueran ciertos.  
Lo eran.

\----------------------------

Appa , rujió al ver a Aang y Azula , ambos subieron rápido al bisonte , ambos respiraban rápido , Aang un poco más rápido que Azula, a Azula le hervía la sangre siquiera pensar en el echo d e que lastimaran a Zuko , ella estaba consiente que Zuko sabia como defenderse, también estaba consiente que dejo de practicar fuego control hace años y que aunque hábil con las espadas doble no estaba entrenado.

\- Yip ,yip – dijo de repente Aang y Azula se sujeto rápido de la silla de la criatura, Appa se elevo, Azula estaba asombrada, y tal vez hubiera disfrutado mas si no fuera por el echo que no sabia si su hermano estaba seguro.  
\- rápido! – dijo imponente a Aang su tono era de orden , Aang volvió por un segundo a sentir miedo por la chica , pero al entender a medias la situación le parecía comprensible. Si la hubiera entendido entera él también estaría serio.

la criatura estaba encima de la casa , Zuko estaba en el suelo , se paro de el pesado, mientras los dos chicos de la tribu del agua estaban parados enfrente , la chica estiraba su mano , parecía muy rígido,Aang pensó que podía ser que lo hirieron , pero no era cierto aquello, una herida era mejor que eso , Azula lo sabia , una herida era mejor que sangre control.

\----------------------

\- donde esta el avatar?- decía Katara imponente, mientras miraba los ojos del chico de la mina.

Él no respondía, envés de eso tenia una mirada potente , pero temerosa,como si su boca aunque quisiera decir algo no podría por el terror, pero a la vez no podía vacilar, era como si intentara tragarse su miedo , logrado esto a medias.

Sokka estaba asombrado por el peculiar chico, sabia como pelear a media, llevaba un vendaje en media cara, soportaba que Katara moviera su cuerpo lentamente contra su voluntad , Sokka quería que el chico de mina hablara , para que no muriera , seria interesante saber como era realmente.

\- donde esta el avatar?! - dijo esta vez en tono más alto

\- aquí!! - dijo Aang desde Appa , Katara lo miro y sonrió pero no espero o que siguió , detrás del avatar salio un rayo que casi le impacta, haciéndola perder el control que tenia sobre el chico.  
En el segundo Zuko se levanto , respondió rápido y vio Hacia el bisonte , corrió , Sokka estaba detrás de él , quería enfrentarlo, Appa bajo casi a la altura para que de un salto Zuko pudiera llegar de un salto, Sokka se estaba acercando peligrosamente cerca, y Katara se levanto limpiando la nieve de su cabello.

\- deja de jugar!! , eres un maldito maestro, Zuzu!! - grito Azula, Aang no estaba seguro si el tono de Azula era de desesperación, ira. odio, cansancio , u otra cosa pero Zuko pareció captar el mensaje.

Prendió sus llamas lo cual hizo a Sokka alejarse , las avivo lo suficiente para elevarse, Azula estiro su mano y Zuko logro sujetarse, Appa voló veloz y por suerte,por pura y fascinante suerte que esos dos hermanos no había experimentado en mucho lograron escapar .

La noche vista desde el cielo era hermosa, y el brillo de las estrella era como pequeños soles, los tres guardaron silencio , Zuko no dejaba de tocarse la cara , Azula miraba a Zuko sin decir nada y mirando a sus dedos como si hubieran fallado.  
\- que fue eso ? …. me refiero lo que hizo la maestra agua ?- Aang necesitaba saber.  
\- sangre control – dijo Zuko con una voz apagada  
\- Es la razón por la que ellos gobiernan , pueden controlar cualquier ser que tenga agua dentro , hacer que hagan lo que quiera – Azula lo dijo como si conociera la técnica, y Aang vio como un escalofrió recorría la espalada de Zuko .

La noche es hermosa – dijo Aang , Azula y Zuko vieron su alrededor , era verdad y sonrieron Aang también sonrió .  
\- te ayudaremos a entrenar con los elementos – dijo Azula  
\- pero gracias a mi no podrán volver y… - Aang iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpieron.  
\- realmente no ya hemos perdido mucho, tu también, tu puedes tal vez ser lo que traiga esperanza – dijo Zuko mirándolo fijamente , luego soltó una risa  
\- ademas si Azula quiere , no puedo detenerla , ella es mas fuerte que yo – dijo entre un poco de carcajadas.  
\- mucho más fuerte que tú , Zuzu – reafirmo Azula entre un poco de risas suaves.  
\- gracias- dijo Aang riendo suavemente, tal vez con un poco de lagrimas de alegría.

\----------------------------------

Hisoka caminaba lentamente hacia la casa de su amigo, sabia que no estaría hay , escucho que él y su hermana escaparon luego de un incidente contra los nobles de agua, Hisoka sabia que era mentira, busco bajo la mesa y encontró el sobre con su nombre, él sabia de donde salio Zuko , como obtuvo la marca, sabia que en cualquier momento iba a escapar , abrió el sobre.

‘’ si estas leyendo esto ,escape con mi hermana o estoy muerto y en ese caso preferiría que no busques a Azula , si escribí esto tal vez es que encontré una forma de mejorar las cosas o tal vez morir sin honor – Hisoka se rió , los de la nación del fuego con su honor- espero que todo este bien contigo , mi amigo ‘’

posdata : ‘’ Azula y yo tal vez ayudemos al avatar ‘’ - esto estaba escrito recientemente.

Mas risas, Hisoka se reí y se seco un poco de lagrimas de sus ojos.  
\- ni siquiera pude no perder su abrigo y quiere cambiar el mundo – se limpia la cara- eres un príncipe tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eta es la segunda parte del capitulo. Hisoka es un oc ,ademas de ser del reino tierra pero termino en una colonia y como minero

**Author's Note:**

> intento hacer lo mas parecido a eventos de la serie este au , por lo cual aunque la historia cambie parte de la actitud de los personajes no.  
> me encanta que Zuko sea tranquilo y Azula menos psicópata , aunque no les quita el trauma a los pobres


End file.
